


大妖怪娶親 番外篇

by 17_bit



Series: 大少爺小管家 [9]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 16:17:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17_bit/pseuds/17_bit
Summary: 胡亂寫的妖怪paro





	大妖怪娶親 番外篇

被崔韓率變相告白之後又過了幾個月，他已經不在是崔家大少爺的貼身管家了，管家爺爺給他空出了一個大房間，他在這被稱呼為大妖怪的新娘，但事實上他還沒答應崔韓率的求婚呢。

他想自己與大妖怪大概是正在交往的關係？對方也不知道是不是因為不需要再隱瞞自己妖怪的身分了而大解放，與他熟知的小少爺個性全然不同，一天到晚對他毛手毛腳的，也不懂得分場合節制一些，搞得他面對過去的同事實在是有些不好意思。雖然對方現在可是成年男性的模樣，再像小孩那樣有著小惡魔和愛撒嬌的形象好像有些不妥，不過崔韓率本人倒是把撒嬌這事使用在他身上的時機掌握的很上手。

事實上夫勝寬還是有些在意自己的人類身分，其實他是喜歡崔韓率的，大妖怪待他很好，而且他已經知道對方變成小朋友的原因是要誘拐自己，夫勝寬覺得自己怎麼那麼好騙的同時又覺得對方可愛。

掌握實權的管家爺爺雖然總是對著夫勝寬板著一張臉，他和藹可親的形象在崔韓率把事情都說清楚之後就自動解除了，但其實是毒舌卻又溫柔的老人家，他嫌棄人類少年做事不麻利，不讓他繼續作為崔家的侍者工作——他現在真的被當作少奶奶一樣對待——但實質上是不想讓夫勝寬來做這些瑣碎的事，最重要的原因是因為小橘子是少爺這千年以來找過最好的對象了。

「所以韓率他⋯⋯交過很多女朋友？」  
「以人類的話來說比較像炮友吧？」

夫勝寬跟權順榮在這邊的桌子喝茶吃零食，李碩珉和崔韓率在不遠的地方跟李旼農玩耍，他跟哥哥要了點意見，他知道大妖怪少爺很想娶他，具體理由是本家哥哥在催，但他其實跟崔勝哲聊過天，當家根本不想管他的婚事。夫勝寬跟崔韓率問了好多次都沒有得到答案，於是便趁著笨蛋爸爸和傻瓜叔叔在陪小麻糬玩的時候來求助權順榮幫忙。

本來他是沒有打算問大妖怪的感情史的，畢竟他一個二十幾歲還沒有過初戀的人類怎麼能跟已經活了六千年的妖怪一般見識，如果說崔韓率一個對象都沒有過，他才應該擔心吧——但事實上，他還是在意的不得了，怎麼可能不在意呢。

「喔。」夫勝寬乾巴巴的回答，看起來悶悶不樂，權順榮當然知道人類弟弟在想什麼，他當初跟李碩珉在一起的時候也是擔心東擔心西的，但還好他們都是第一次動情，也就沒有那麼多疙瘩了。

「但你真的是最好的，我保證。」

權順榮拍胸脯保證，他真的很喜歡夫勝寬，幾乎要到親弟弟的程度，人類少年懂得看眼色，對他兒子也很好，個性謹慎，做事也很麻利，誰能不喜歡夫勝寬？整個崔家不論本家或分家，從當家大少爺到寵物小妖，大家都喜歡夫勝寬。

「你今天跟順榮哥聊了什麼嗎？」「沒什麼。」

崔韓率是有自己的房間的。但是對方總是要跑來跟他擠一張床，他的床大又軟，空間絕對足夠容納兩個成年男性共枕眠。但要是崔韓率願意好好躺在旁邊也就罷了。偏偏大少爺總是要跟他擠在一塊，把他當抱枕抱著。不論正面擁抱還是背後環抱，都跟夫勝寬貼的緊緊緊，夫勝寬都要害羞的死掉了。

今天也是一樣，夫勝寬好好的坐在床上滑手機，崔韓率就要擠上來貼在他旁邊，下巴掛在他肩膀上，夫勝寬臉都泛上粉紅色，還覺得室內怎麼會那麼熱，惹得大妖怪笑的很開心。

「那勝寬你，願意做妖怪的新娘了嗎？」

這句話每天崔韓率都要問一次，跟晚安吻是一個組合的，他咿咿呀呀的回答不出來，崔韓率就在他額頭上給一個輕輕的吻，說沒關係，讓他不用在意，然後互道了晚安，一天又結束了。

但夫勝寬今天可不想就這樣結束，他轉過身子去抓住大妖怪的領子，看起來凶巴巴的，讓崔韓率嚇了一跳。

「你說，為甚麼要娶我？」「因為本家哥哥、」  
「我問過勝哲哥了。」崔韓率無語，他本來以為哥哥是站自己這一邊的，沒想到卻把他的謊言給戳破，他抿著嘴，小橘子看起來臉色很複雜，讓他嘆了一口氣。

「你就不是因為喜歡我所以要我當妖怪的新娘嗎？」  
「我當然喜歡你！」

夫勝寬泫然欲泣的模樣讓他捨不得，妖怪少爺抓抓腦袋。如果他也是人類或許事情就簡單很多，但他可是妖怪啊，先不要說他們壽命的問題，先就妖怪和人類兩個種族這件事，就讓人頭大。

「你畢竟是人類，一直待在我身邊的話，遲早有一天你會死得。」崔韓率最後還是跟夫勝寬說了清楚，他不想夫勝寛離開他身邊，也知道對方沒有地方可以去，雖然想讓小橘子多思考一點時間，但每天都在妖氣瀰漫的地方生活，對一個人類來說絕非好事。

「你先成為我的新娘的話，我就可以保你的命，那麼之後的事就可以之後再說啦。」「你想先讓我永生？」「因為我不知道你到底喜不喜歡我嘛，我們先結婚，那我就有好長好長的時間可以追你啦。」「你怎麼能保證你會喜歡我永生。」「我不只會喜歡你永生，我還會只喜歡你一個。」

夫勝寬一下子面紅耳赤，崔韓率甚麼時候學會這種亂七八糟的話的？邊說還邊往他耳朵旁吹氣，夫勝寬縮了身子，被人抱在懷裡，崔韓率親親他的頭頂，撒嬌的晃了晃。

「所以勝寬啊，當我的新娘吧？」

於是他現在就被安在本家的大宅裡頭梳畫，一群漂亮的女妖怪對著他上妝，給他穿上漂亮的白無垢，他照到鏡子的一瞬間都愣住了，這衣服也太好看了吧，他自己轉了一圈，停下來的瞬間才有著自己成為崔韓率新娘的自覺。

他掩著臉偷笑害羞的不得了，這是怎麼回事啊，也太幸福了吧。他左顧右盼，等著崔韓率來找他，結果推開門的是當家崔勝哲。哥哥看見他把嘴圈成Ｏ型，稱讚他的同時順帶調侃了一下自家弟弟。

「韓率娶到勝寬你真是福氣欸，你是我看過最可愛的新娘了。」哥哥拍拍夫勝寬的頭，笑得很開心，然後他抓著人類少年的手，有些語重心長。

「勝寬啊，你真的願意成為韓率的新娘嗎？你要清楚，踏出了這扇門，上了娶親的轎子，你就不能反悔了，你會變成妖怪，並且要一直跟韓率在一起喔？」  
「嗯，我願意。」

夫勝寬眼睛亮晶晶的，崔勝哲覺得有點想哭，他抹了一把臉把情緒縮回去，新婚真好啊，連帶他都覺得幸福了呢。

妖怪娶親的隊伍本來是要從新娘的娘家繞一整圈村子走到新郎的家的，但是夫勝寬是人類，況且他也沒有家了，所以崔勝哲用特權讓夫勝寬從本家出發，走回崔韓率的宅子。這距離還真的不短，但是妖怪習俗裡本來就是走得越長、越久，新人的婚姻就越幸福美滿。

新郎得待在家裡等，崔韓率坐立不安，他知道崔勝哲作為夫勝寛那邊的代表，不會讓他的小橘子受到一點傷害，但是不能陪對方到本家這件是真的讓他很焦慮，況且本家那麼遠，他得等多久夫勝寛才能走來他懷裡啊。

李碩珉也很煩，他跟弟弟一起走來走去的，權順榮跟小麻糬是夫勝寬那邊的親人代表，所以一起到本家去了，他們本來就不常回去，甚至還偷偷讓李旼農去人類學校上學，不知道本家的李氏哥哥會不會對權順榮刁難，李碩珉怕得要死。同一天出生的妖怪兄弟對看然後長嘆，這真是太折磨人了。

反觀本家的情況，倒是很熱鬧愉快。小麻糬跟在夫勝寬後頭出來，崔勝哲牽著人類弟弟上轎，權順榮則在轎子裏頭迎接他。妖怪娶親隊伍長得不像話，大半人是從崔韓率他們家來的，跟夫勝寬感情好的侍者被安排在前頭，崔勝哲穿插了幾個人來保護隊伍，後頭是崔韓率的妖怪朋友們，連帶本家上上下下的親朋好友都加進隊伍裡頭，一路連綿少說有好幾十公尺。崔勝哲在後頭的轎子裡，他算是夫勝寬的家長，連帶他的伴侶也一起跟來，場面浩大的不得了。他的伴侶假裝嫌棄的說浮誇但其實也很興奮，大當家摟緊了對方的肩膀可是開心到不行。

「我們那時候沒能那麼風風光光嘛，現在韓率要娶親了，崔家這一代就我們兩個了，當然要搞一次大的啊！」

妖怪娶親的隊伍是只有小孩、動物還有將死之人可以看得到的，本宅在偏僻的山裡，一路只有他們自己的音樂聲，後來進到了城鎮，雖然特地挑了人煙稀少的小路走，但還是引來了動物們用叫聲來恭迎，連帶讓人類們驚嚇了一番。

路過幼兒園的時候更是掀起了小小的風波，裏頭的孩子們被音樂聲吸引紛紛探頭出來看，甚麼都見不到的老師們害怕的不得了，小朋友說甚麼都聽不懂，往外看也是甚麼都沒有，但整個園裡孩子們都同時興奮起來讓大人們都不知所措。

聽見了慶祝隊伍的音樂聲，崔韓率從椅子上跳起來，大宅已經都準備好，管家爺爺也帶人到門口去迎接，李碩珉和崔韓率互相整理好衣物也衝了出去被老爺子訓斥沒規矩。

崔家少爺在門口站好，而娶親的轎子也停在了門口。崔勝哲先從後頭下來，對弟弟微微頷首，妖怪弟弟咬了下唇看起來非常緊張。權順榮從新娘的轎子下來，看見李碩珉的時候眼睛瞇成一條線，他把跟著出來的小麻糬抱下來，然後讓孩子去爸爸旁邊站好。

崔韓率真的是全身僵硬，他不知道結婚這件事會讓他那麼緊張，李旼農捏捏叔叔的手，跟他說勝寬哥哥可漂亮了，讓崔韓率不要被嚇到，這下妖怪少爺的心臟可真要跳出嘴巴了。

夫勝寬被崔勝哲牽下轎子，頭上戴著綿帽子，美麗無瑕的白無垢襯得他喜歡的人像是從仙界來的一樣，他楞在原地不動，管家爺爺給了他一拐子，「少爺，您楞著幹甚麼？去把勝寬先生迎進門啊。」

大妖怪差點沒摔倒的踱到夫勝寬面前，人類少年笑瞇了眼。要從當家手上牽過夫勝寬的手的時候，哥哥壞心眼的拉開讓崔韓率眼睛瞪好大，完全不知所措。看見弟弟可愛的表情崔勝哲才放過他，拉來弟弟的手，把夫勝寬的手放上去，握緊，然後拍拍他們相扣的雙手。

「要幸福喔，我的弟弟們。」

宅子裡歡天喜地的，大家都開開心心的迎娶妖怪少爺的新娘入門，他們吃美食、喝好酒，玩得不亦樂乎，當家夫妻也難得的留下來參與宴會。雖然是大當家，但實質上也是崔韓率的哥哥，他灌新郎酒的動作毫不手軟，最後還是當家夫人出來制止，不然可能新婚夜崔韓率都碰不到他的新娘，今晚就結束了。

夫勝寬乖巧的坐在崔韓率房間的大床上，這當然不是他第一次坐在這床上，但身分的改變還是讓他心慌意亂。崔韓率在外頭磨磨蹭蹭的聲音都聽得到，對方在跟哥哥們討教意見，又突然害羞的不敢進門，夫勝寬偷笑，但事實上也是緊張的不得了。

「勝寬？」「嗯？」

夫勝寬抬了頭，他的新郎站在門外探頭進來看他，被人推了進來，明明一天到晚對他毛手毛腳的，現在才開始害羞，大妖怪慢慢的走來他旁邊坐下，他們現在有一點點尷尬。

「那個、你、嗯⋯⋯」崔韓率開了頭卻又不知道要說些什麼，他覺得自己的新娘很漂亮，超級喜歡的，他真的超級喜歡夫勝寬的，這份心意想要說出來，但突然又覺得不好意思起來，大妖怪活了6500年，直來直往的個性遇到了夫勝寬就變得扭捏，他伸手拉拉他新娘的裙擺，然後手就被人扣住，翻了過來，他與夫勝寬十指交扣。

「嗯⋯⋯你今天很帥氣。」「你也很漂亮。」

沒想到是夫勝寬先開口，果然人類少年是不可思議的一個人，也難怪活了6500年的大妖怪會栽在他手裡了。崔韓率也是心甘情願，他原本已經變得無趣的妖生色彩豐富了起來，因為夫勝寬他重新感受到了動情的悸動，雖然像個初次動情的毛頭妖怪一般笨拙，但是對方也是第一次戀愛，這不是剛剛好嗎？

「勝寬啊。」「嗯。」

崔韓率把夫勝寬的身子稍微扳過來，兩個人面對面，他把另外一隻手也扣上，露出了大大的笑容，他慶幸自己能遇到夫勝寬，也感謝對方並沒有因為發現他是妖怪而離開他，也為對方答應自己成為妖怪的新娘而感到幸運，大妖怪第一次產生那麼多情緒，或許，活了那麼久，就是為了等著遇到夫勝寬吧。崔韓率靠近對方在嘴唇的位置落下輕輕的一個吻，並牽緊了妖怪新娘的手。

「我的新娘，以後還請多多指教了。」  
「嗯，還請多多指教了，我的新郎。」


End file.
